Chicken Flavored Ramen
by vixenfoxfire1
Summary: A cute story about Shippou.
1. disclaimer

This is my disclaimer that I will have as the first chapter of my stories, this is so I do not have to keep re-writing this at the beginning of each chapter.

I own nothing, I freely admit this, I wish I did, but alas I don't.

The stories I write are my day dreams about what I think should happen with the characters I love.

I may add a new person here and there but I will inform the readers who they are and if they are my creations.


	2. Default Chapter

**Chicken Flavored Ramen **

Shippou sighed as he continued to throw various items from Kagome's pack. It was dinner time and he distinctly remembered putting it back as he helped Kagome after breakfast. He stopped and thought for a moment about earlier, witch he hoped would help him.

Flash back

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted "look there is still a pack of chicken flavored ramen"

Kagome nodded and smiled "I know" she said in a kind tone. "I saved it just for you, I know it is your favorite." This was true, in fact it is the only kind of ramen Shippou would eat.

Kagome looked at her little fox friend, and even though she already knew the answer, she asked, "would you like this for dinner?" Shippou had nodded vigorously and threw the food into her bag.

End Flash back

He did not want to wake Kagome, after all she had been walking all day and Inuyasha was finally letting her rest. Sango, Miroku and Kirara had gone to a small stream to get fish for the rest of the group to eat. He sat down wondering where the food could be, then he sniffed the air. There it was, his favorite smell in the world, chicken flavored ramen. As he scampered back to the fire he figured that Kagome must have had it and cooked it up for him. He smiled at the thought, she always took care of him. He had even started to think of her as family. She could never take his mothers place, but he felt like she was the big sister he never had. That left Inuyasha he was almost always mean to him. Still, Shippou looked up to him, he was strong, brave, and always did his best to keep his friends, including Kagome safe. This, in Shippou's book, earned points for his dog-eared friend. He guessed Inuyasha was like a brother. When he arrived at camp Shippou noticed something, Kagome was asleep. She was in her sleeping bag and looked very comfortable.

"Then why do I smell..." he saw it there next to the fire. Inuyasha was just starting to eat the ramen, his ramen, the ramen Kagome had saved just for him. His eyes filled with tears, and the kit slowly walked over to his makeshift sister. Inuyasha WAS like a brother, he was a bully and always took what Shippou wanted.

Inuyasha looked up, he smelled someone crying or at least ready to cry. 'God I hope it is not Kagome' he thought, he looked Kagome was asleep. Behind her he saw a bit of red fur.

"What's wrong with you Shippou?" he did not sound concerned, he just sounded like someone had forced him to ask.

Shippou looked up blinked and said quietly "Kagome had saved those for me" the kit closed his eyes and looked away.

Inuyasha looked at the ramen he had just started to eat. He started to feel bad but stopped himself. 'Feh' he thought 'why would she save food for him?' Then he remembered what Kagome had once said to him

"Shippou dose not have anyone and he needs us besides think of it as having a little brother" He knew she was right the poor kid had no one in the world aside from this little group. He had known how it felt to be alone in the world. Guilt tugged at his heart, he put the ramen down and left to find a tree to sleep in. Shippou heard him leave, but the ramon smelled close he opened his eyes to find the ramen in front of him. He blinked and looked around Inuyasha was in a tree facing away from him, Inuyasha was obviously mad. Shippou on the other hand was overjoyed and ate happily. When Kagome awoke he told her what happened and then went to sleep. Shortly after that Sango, Miroku and Kirara returned with fish for every one. The group ate the fish, that is all except Shippou who was still asleep.

After every one was asleep around the fire, Kagome got up and walked to Inuyasha. She lightly touched his head and whispered, "thank you, it's not so bad is it?" Knowing the sleeping Inuyasha would not answer, she got up and went back to her sleeping bag. Thinking of how alone he had been and how nice it was to have friends he yawned and figured 'no, it is not that bad...having... a little brother' with that he drifted off to sleep.

The end.


End file.
